Raylan's Law
by Darth Sligo
Summary: Raylan Givens is on a path revenge, nothing will stand in his way.


**Please Read & Review, feedback always welcome**

**ONE**

U.S. Marshal Raylan Givens sat in his black Cadillac, the rain beating against the car. He sat just staring blankly through the windscreen, watching the rain drop from the grey sky. Finally he got out of the car, placing his cowboy hat on his head and taking the walk through the rain from the car to the house he had been called to. The house was just a regular house, but what waited inside for Raylan, was far from regular. He entered the property and the troopers on site all turned in his direction, a few of them nodding their heads in his direction. Raylan nodded his head in return watched as Chief Deputy U.S. Marshal Art Mullen led a young girl named Val to the dining table and sat her down on an empty chair. The kid appeared to be in bad condition. Art approached Raylan then bowed his head for a moment.

"She's through there Raylan, in the other room" he said.

The words hit Raylan like a sledge hammer, 'she's through there' made it sound like he would find her eating corn bread and biscuits while watching T.V. Raylan nodded his head and walked across the room, paused just before the door to take a deep breath, then entered the room with the body. Raylan noticed the white sheet covering the body, a section of it had soaked up the blood. He then glanced around the room, looking for any clues. Raylan walked across the room and crouched down next to the body, Art was now in the doorway. Raylan placed his fingers around the sheet and took another breath before pulling the sheet back as far as the chin.

Lay on the ground before him was the body of Loretta McCready, her skin pale, and when Raylan touched her cheek he felt how cold her skin was. Raylan squeezed his eyes shut, he had seen many dead bodies in his time, but this felt different, it felt personal. As he took yet another deep breath he raised his hand and with his thumb wiped away the tear that escaped his eyes. He didn't want anyone to see how upset he was, he needed to be allowed to investigate this case. He knew the state troops were good at their jobs, also his fellow Marshals, but to find the killer he thought it would take his special investigation techniques. Raylan pulled the sheet down further and saw the wound covering Loretta's throat. Her killer had slit her throat and let her bleed out. Raylan had to fight the urge to throw up when he saw the wound.

After a moment Raylan pulled the sheet back up and covered Loretta's body back up, then stood up and walked across to the doorway to talk to Art.

"Art this is a cold-blooded kill, I'm gonna get the son of a bitch who did this" Raylan said.

"Raylan I can't have you running around Kentucky like a bull in a china shop. This guy will be brought to justice, by the law Raylan" Art said.

"Well the law better get him before me Art, shit, I catch the asshole I'm putting him down"

"Raylan that would be murder, you know you can't do that"

"This guy ain't getting in the box, with some expensive lawyer pleading and making some jury feel sorry for the son of a bitch. A Jury is formed to remain impartial to the case. When I catch him I'll be the law, and I won't be an impartial sheep. Art you better start telling everyone you bring in that I'm gonna put the asshole down. They'll be scared because they know they fuck with me I'll blow their fucking heads off, I've done it before" Raylan told his boss.

Art didn't know how to respond, he could tell Raylan to stay out of the case, but he'd find a way to look into it. He could suspend him, but that would just free him up to do his thing. He knew he didn't really have a way of keeping Raylan away from this. Raylan's hurt and pain at Loretta's death was now turning to anger and rage. Raylan looked back at the covered body.

"I promise you Loretta I'll get this son of a bitch, I'll put a bullet in them, no matter who they are" Raylan said out loud.

Art was stood shaking his head, he was thinking this would end bad, and he didn't want to have to take Raylan into custody for murder.

"Look Raylan, promise me you won't go shooting up the whole of Kentucky over this" Art said.

"Well shit Art, how about I just slap them across the face in Kentucky, then bring them over state lines for any shooting" Raylan said sarcastically.

Raylan left the room followed by Art, the coroner starting to remove the dead body. Art was thinking he'd have to put everything into this to find the killer before Raylan, in order to protect Raylan from committing murder. Raylan walked across the room and sat at the table with the teenage girl, he sat there, just staring at her. She was a friend of Loretta, some girl that Loretta helped get off Heroin, heroin supplied by Boyd Crowder. After a few minutes Art approached with a State Trooper to bring the girl home. The girl stood up silently and was led away by the trooper, as she approached the front door Raylan stood up.

"Don't go leaving town now, I may need a word" he called after her, then turned to Art. "So what's first?" he asked.

"Well there was a party at Boyd Crowder's bar last night, I know Loretta was present" Art told Raylan. "I got some names of people who attended from Val, we're running through it seeing what we can find"

"Who found the body?" Raylan asked.

"Val did. She told me about the party at Crowder's, then I thought I better call you Raylan"

"They have a time on when it happened yet?"

"Estimated between three and four in the morning, they'll know better when an autopsy has been carried out" Art answered.

"I'm gonna need the names of who was at the party" Raylan said.

Art pulled a list from his pocket, a copy, he handed it over. He knew there was no point withholding it as Raylan would just go and ask Crowder, maybe beat it out of him.

"Did Loretta leave with Val?" Raylan asked.

Art paused, then sighed before answering.

"Val left the party with Boyd Crowder"

Raylan raised his brow, the shock showing on his face, he put Val at seventeen, maybe eighteen.

"Raylan we will catch this guy, but it has to be done right" Art reminded him.

"Yeah, you mean without smashing a guys teeth out or breaking his kegs to get answers. Art I'll do whatever it takes to find out who did this" Raylan said.

The two men left the house and walked out into the rain. Raylan climbed into his Cadillac and headed for home, he needed a drink.


End file.
